The primary objective of this study is to evaluate the safety and tolerance of multiple oral doses of the arginine vasopressin antagonist, VPA-985, in patients with cirrhosis and ascites or with a history of ascites. Secondary objectives are to obtain preliminary pharmacokinetic and pharacodynamic information about the compound in this patient population.